novasecosafandomcom-20200215-history
Secosan Calendar
The Secosan Calendar is the dominant calendar system used in the Secosa Supernova. It was created by Maebon Nova to replace the Gregorian Calendar, which had been used since formation. It is used on all dates listed on this wiki. Calculate the years Method 1: Adding 3,101 To calculate the year in the Secosa Supernova from Earth years (Ye is the current year on earth), add 3,101 to get the Secosan year: Ye + 3,101 Example: 2015 + 3101 = 5116 If it's 2015 on Earth, the current year in the Secosa Supernova is 5116. Method 2: Finding year 0 in the Secosan Calendar To find 0 in the Secosan Calendar, use the formula below: Ye - Ys = x Here, Ye is year on earth and Ys is the Secosan year. X is the Earth Year we will get when we subtract Ye - Ys. Let's say 2015 is the Earth year and 5116 is the Secosan year. We will show it in this simple math equation: 2015 - 5116 = X We have to subtract 2015 - 5116. Our answer should be -3101, or 3101 BC. Method 3: Converting two different Secosan years to Earth years This method converts two different Secosan years to Earth years. Let's convert 5039 and 5106, the birth years of Maebon and Christine HrP respectively. We should know they are 64 years apart. First, 5042: 5039 - 3101 = 1938 Then, 5106: 5106 - 3101 = 2005 Calculate the Start and End of the Secosan Year & converting the Secosan Calendar into earth days Common year The Secosan Calendar is divided into eighteen 30-day months consisting of 540 days total. The Gregorian Calendar is divided into twelve months with an average month's number of days being 30.41666667 days. So, let's answer this: When does the Secosan calendar start and end on Earth? Time to do a little math: Secosan months have 30 days. There are eighteen months in the Secosan year. We multiply: 30(18) to get 540, the number of Secosan days in the year. That was easy because the number of days in every Secosan month is the same. But the Gregorian Calendar is a different story. We will add up the number of days in every month in the common year: 31+28+31+30+31+30+31+31+30+31+30+31 to get 365. Divide by 12: 365/12 and we get the median number of days on Earth (30.41666667). We divide: 540/30.41666667 and we get 17.75342466, so the Secosan year starts on the 17th day of the year (January 17). So what about when it ends? It definitely can't end on January 16! The Secosan year is longer! So we need to find the end date of the Secosan Year. Day 365 in the Secosan Year is 13:5, or January 6 of the next year. But what about the extra 6 months?! We need to convert January 6, Y2 into a number. And that number is 370. There are 170 days left until the end of the Secosan Year. We have to find that day: If Day 1 is January 17, EY1 and Day 365 is January 5, EY2, we have to find day 540 of the Gregorian Calendar. We know it's more than 365, but we must find it. D540 = 370+170 To find Day 540, we have to add 370 to 170. That should give us 540, the number we need in the Secosan Year. To find Secosan Day 540, we need to find Day 170 in the Georgian Calendar: June 19. The Secosan year of 5116 will last from January 17, 2015 and end on June 19, 2016. It will take 2 years for the Secosan year to start on January 17 again. Dates and Months All dates on the Secosan Calendar is shown like this: : : The year is first, followed by the month's number and the day. Trivia *In the Secosan Calendar, the way years are used is based on the Hindu Kali Yuga calendar. Category:Secosa Supernova Category:Years